tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Gregorio
Gregorio (グレゴリオ Guregorio) is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The third song from Growth's second album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.2. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= ラララえ　ライ　エエ 旅人の移ろう場所には 歩み引き連れた思い出の種が宿る ラララエ　ライ　エエ 巡り合う時の訪れを 恋心のように日々待ち焦がれていた 果てしなく 深い空の 密やかな 星のように グレゴリオ 僕を見て 泣き出した 雲の上に 夜明けまで輝いてほしい グレゴリオ いかないで 眠れない僕の側で いつまでもあの夢を２人で ラララエ　ライ　エエ 憧れをただ描く人の 喜びも悲しみも全てここに宿る ラララエ　ライ　エエ 灯された命の飛影は 誰かを包む新たな光へと変わる 終わりなく 続く夜を 流れゆく 星のように グレゴリオ 僕はもう泣かないよ一人じゃない 過ぎ去った輝きを胸に グレゴリオ 聞こえるよ 懐かしい合言葉が いつかまたあの声で笑って 消えそうような記憶の中 ここにいると袖をひいた 星たちの願い事を忘れてしまう前に グレゴリオ 僕はまだ行けないよ 雲の上に もう少し待っていてほしい グレゴリオ 泣かないで 眠れない君のそばで いつまでもあの夢を２人で 泣かないで… グレゴリオ… いつかまた巡り合う時まで Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= rararae rai ee Tabibito no utsurou basho ni wa Ayumi hikitsureta omoide no tane ga yadoru rararae rai ee Meguriau toki no otozure wo Koigokoro no you ni hibi machikogarete ita Hateshinaku fukai sora no Hisoyaka na hoshi no you ni Guregorio boku wo mite nakidashita kumonoue ni Yoake made kagayaite hoshii Guregorio ikanai de nemurenai boku no soba de Itsumade mo ano yume wo futari de rararae rai ee Akogare wo tada egaku hito no Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete koko ni yadoru rararae rai ee Tobosareta inochi no hiei wa Dareka wo tsutsumu arata na hikari he to kawaru Owarinaku tsuzuku yoru wo Nagareyuku hoshi no you ni Guregorio boku wa mou nakanai yo hitori janai Sugisatta kagayaki wo mune ni Guregorio kikoeru yo natsukashii aikotoba ga Itsuka mata ano koe de waratte Kie sou na kioku no naka Koko ni iru to sode wo hiita Hoshi tachi no negaigoto wo wasurete shimau maeni Guregorio boku wa mada ikenai yo kumonoue ni Mousukoshi matte ite hoshii Guregorio nakanai de nemurenai kimi no soba de Itsumade mo ano yume wo futari de Nakanai de… guregorio… Itsuka mata meguriau toki made Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= lalalae lai ee As the traveller changes location He takes along new memories while he walks lalalae lai ee At the time of arrival he meets by chance something he had longed for everyday like a loved one Everlasting profound sky Just like the still stars Gregorian, I burst into tears as I see it beyond the clouds I hope it shines until daybreak Gregorian, don’t leave my side, I can’t sleep without you We will be in that dream forever lalalae lai ee Yearning for an ordinary person’s joy and sorrow and everything inside lalalae lai ee Sending out the light of life So someone can be engulfed and changed into a new light It won’t end, it will continue through the night It flows by just like stars Gregorian, I won’t cry anymore because I am not alone It shines through my chest Gregorian, I can hear the words I need Someday I will hear that laughing voice again While the memories begin to vanish You are here, holding my sleeve Before we forget the wish we made on the stars Gregorian, I have yet to go beyond the clouds Please wait a little bit longer Gregorian, don’t cry, I can’t sleep without you by my side We will be in that dream forever Don’t cry… Gregorian… Until the day we will meet again by chance English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Growth songs Category:Songs